Lonely Boy (episode)
'Lonely Boy '(ロンリーボーイ, Ronrī Bōi) is the second episode of the anime adaptation D.Gray-Man Hallow. It first aired on July 4, 2016. Summary In the headquarters of the Black Order, the guards are sleeping in front of Cross Marian's room. They wake up and knock at the door before opening it. They discover the shot body of the general. One of the guard sends the other to tell everyone before reopening the door. But this time the body has disappeared. Guided by Timcampy Allen finds himself in the room where Komui and Rouvelier are examining the area and the blood-tainted mask of the general. Allen and Link are in mission in Paris and Allen is listening to the last message of his master through Timcampy. Thoughful, Link recalls a scene with Rouvelier and Allen arguing. The exorcist angry left the room and the inspector revealed that Cross disparition is the work of Central and that he will return to the Vatican to investigate. He then held a reunion with all the exorcists and announced that despite Allen being a noah, he will still be considered as an exorcist. Allen himself added that if he becomes the fourteenth they'll have to kill him but he engages to prevent this. Back to the present in Paris the exorcists are in the Louvre looking for a mysterious thief called "phantom G" who wears a crazy costume, always announces his thefts and has "no physical body". Captain Galmar is waiting inside with his men to protect the crown but G appears and steals it. He escape through a windows but is tripped by Kanda. They get back the crown and capture the costumed man but the latter doesn't even remember where he is. Another phantom G appears on the roof holding the crown. Allen kicks him. G tosses the crown and Allen goes after it. When he comes back he is attacked by Link who is apparently posessed by G. Link's body is well trained and the assailant manages to push Allen back. Kanda jumps in but Phantom thief G deploys binding feathers on him . Yu dodges them and realizes that Link is a member of the CROW forces from Central. G notices the man deguized in G defending himself from the inspector's accusation and takes laugh at it. Allen notes that he acts like a brat . This angers the phantom who attacks them. The two exorcists fight the thief and he ends up impaling himself on Allen's sword of exorcism. This doesn't do anything but the burglar is very scared and starts to loudly cry before quitting Link's body. Noise Marie on his side located where the wailing was coming from. Elsewhere in Paris in the Hearst orphan asylum the nuns receive a donation from an anonymous. On the roof the real phantom G a young boy named Timothy is relaxing. Emilia Galmar arrives and tells him to come for his lesson. Timothy runs away being chased by the youg woman. He grabs her breast which makes her yell in anger. The exorcists who were just arriving hear it and runs in. Emilia kicks Timothy who flies on Allen and hits his forehead with his own forehead. This inadventently activates his power and makes them swap their bodies. They explain the situation with the reverent mother and she informs them about his past. Kanda adds that they will take him to the order to check if the stone in his forehead is an innocence. If so they will make him an exorcist. Timothy refuses. Suddenly the roof bursts and the building in transported in another dimension courtesy of the skulls. A level 4 akuma appears and attacks the children. He is stopped by Kanda, Marie and Allen. Allen tries to open an ark gate while Link explains Timothy what is happening. Allen realizes that he can't open a gate . Link goes with the children in the basement while the exorcists stay here to fight. Unluckily the reverend mother and the children are transformed in doll by a level 2 akuma. the akuma captures Timothy and starts to leave. Even if he can't destroy akumas, Link decides to attack but he is stopped by a level 3 akuma . On the first floor the exorcists are ferociously fighting. Allen is strafed and falls on his knees. Marie's finder is touched by a bullet. He has no choice but cutting it off to prevent the poison from spreading. Link fights the three akumas alone downstairs. He makes a fire wall that provoques an explosion and sets Timothy free. The power of the level 2 transforms him into a doll though. The exorcists aren't doing much better as Allen is on the ground and the two others are hurt. Navigation Category:Episodes